This is pointless
by RainbowSpaceJelly
Summary: Rin is trying hard to get Len and Miku to stop fighting and realize their true feelings, but sadly for Rin its not going to well for her. Can Rin fix this or is it just as the title says: Pointless. This is a LenXMiku story so please don't think otherwise, the summary sucks just read and see if this is good. At first it will be ugly but bare with me! I promise it won't suck!
1. Chapter 1

**(( A.N.) So my first story published. Super excited, read, tell me what you think. If its bad constructive criticism is awesome and wanted/needed so yea... Without further ado my first story! XD)**

"Man whore!" Miku shouts "Hot head!" Len yells. It's always like this, but I'm actually surprised a teacher hasn't come out yet... nothings gonna change if they keep fighting like this. My brother and best friend, well, the least I can say is that they don't get along... ugh I can't even sugarcoat it, they fucking loathe each other. Or so it seems, Len deep down loves Miku, but he is way to stupid to see it. Miku is oblivious to it as well, but the rest of the school can tell. I mean God it's so obvious! Miku despises Len. Secretly she strives for his approval.

Honestly I'm sick of this. Couldn't they get along just for once! Oh well this is reality I should just except it I guess. No way that's not how the Rin works! "Alright! That's enough!" I shout OK I'm pissed. Len and Miku turn to me startled and their eyes show a hint of fear. They should be afraid of the RinZilla. Yea that's what people call me when I get mad its kind of cute if you ask me... yea that's not the point I get off track easily heh, heh yea... oh God I'm trying to threaten someone. "Len, Miku you guys need to find a goddamn way to get along! I'm sick of you guys fighting all the time!" I stare them down rather glare, ugh you know what I mean. "Can you do this?! Or am I just wasting my breath?" I yell, oh god now I have a freaking headache "God now I need drugs!" I shout "Heh my stupid drug dealin sister" Len says jabbing his thumb in my direction. "drug dealing?!" I hear a disappointed tisk, and Mrs. megurine walks up to us. Now a teacher shows up! "You should know that drugs are illegal" Mrs. Megurine says oh no this teacher! She is a stupid you must fallow the rules to a stupid tee kind of person. Great just what I needed!

"You are all going to serve detention after school for a week." Mrs. Megurine says 'What?!" Me, Len, and Miku shout. "But why?!" I ask not very happy about this unreasonable punishment. "Where do I begin?" The teacher starts. Oh this can't be good... "First, you are out of class and it is clearly class time. Second I have been listening to you for the last ten minutes and your language is NOT acceptable. Do you need any other reasoning? "Shit!" the three of us say in unison.

**((A.N.) yea my first chapter, it sucks trust me i will make it up later! I will make all my chapters wayyyy longer. I tried to make Rin sound like Germany from Hetalia, but as you can tell I failed. Epically. Sorry it sucks so far :( I can't say I'm very proud but its late, and I'm tired so yea...**

**-RSJ)**


	2. Chapter 2

**((A.N.) Chapter 2 yay! Hope this makes up for chapter 1. Thanks to the people who reviewed and or gave me advice. I really appreciate the support!)**

**After School, Detention **

Mrs. Megurine gave us detention for a week. So we have to sit here for two hours... Ugh this won't be fun. Not at all. We are in the first row of seats. I'm sitting on the left end, Len on the right, Miku in the middle.

"Ok now here are the rules," Mrs. Megurine starts. "No talking, texting, or using electronics of any kind. You may read or do home work, understood?" she says eying us, her expression, proud and dominate. "Detention starts now." She says sitting down at her desk. Miku raises her hand "Yes?" Mrs. Megurine asks

"May I please move? I don't want to be anywhere near this jerk." Miku says pointing her index finger at Len's face.

"Hey!" Len shouts obviously annoyed by her request. Mrs. Megurine looked at the both of them.

"Miku dear, you are fine where your at." she said Miku just nodded and took out a book to read. She opened it and glared at Len over the top before she began reading.

././././././././.

I'm walking home with Len after detention. Len is mumbling about how Miku is such a pain in the ass. You know the usual. "Hey Len, why do you fight with Miku all the time?" I ask

"Huh... Um... because... She is an annoying little twit that needs to learn how to shut up and move on. I don't know, she's just irritating!"

"Oh I see," we walk the rest of the way in silence. When we got home I went straight to bed. Not eating anything.

I woke up to Len yelling at me "We're gonna be late, Rin look at the time!" He shouts now jumping on my bed. He was dressed and ready to go. Wait, go where? "Rin we're late for school!" School? I thought it was Saturday. I look at my alarm clock and shot out of bed. In a flash I brushed my teeth, comb my hair, and get dressed.

I run down stairs. "Shit, shit, shit!" I say to myself getting a granola bar for breakfast since I don't have time for a real one. I put my shoe on... wait where's my other shoe?

"Damn it Len do you know where my other shoe is?" I yell. Len walks down stairs my shoe in hand, and a smirk plastered across his face. "What?" I ask defensively. Len doubles over laughing.

"Oh God that was amazing!" Len says looking at me eyes watering. "I got you good Rin." He says and starts rolling on the floor laughing. I look at him confused. "Rin," he says standing up "Rin, today is Saturday." and with that he laughs again, me I'm pissed. I walk up to him and slap the back of his head, hard. "ouch Rin that hurt!" Len yelps trying to stop laughing.

"You fucking bastard." I say smoothly. After that I went back to the kitchen to eat some real breakfast. After I ate I went back to my room in search of my phone. I found it on my dresser and called Miku.

**((A.N.) So is it better? I think it is. I think this is another small chapter, but its a lot better than my first chapter. What Len did to Rin was funny to me. Yea tell me what you think. Or say Hi so I know someones reading this.**

**RSJ)**


	3. Chapter 3

**((A.N.) Hey whats up? Yea I'm like so totally and utterly upset with myself for not updating sooner... PLEASE DON'T THROW POO AT ME! Um yea my outbursts are random, like me! My way to make it up to you guys and attempt to change your mind about the whole throwing poo thing I will write a long chapter for you guys! I will also update my other story, if you haven't read it yet please do. Now on to my story!)**

"Hey Miku!" I say when she answers.

"Whassup" Miku replies

"Are you busy?"

"No, why?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the fair with me and Len this afternoon,"

"Sure sounds like fun!"

"Cool! We already have you a ticket it was our mom's but she has to work late tonight so she can't come. Thanks for taking her spot we'll pick you up around three."

"Ok thanks Rin I gotta go see ya soon!" Miku says and hangs up.

Yay Miku's coming with us! I think as I set the phone down. I should go and tell Len and after that I'll go make lunch. I walk over to Len's room across the hall.

"Hello dear brother!" I say walking in.

"What do you want Rin?

"Miku is taking mom's ticket for the fair this afternoon,"

"Ok and?"

"Just thought you should know. Hey I'm making chicken for lunch, I'll call you down when its ready."

"Ok" with that I leave. I walk down stairs to the kitchen and start cooking.

./././././././.

"Rin why do you have to get sick as we're leaving?!" Len complains as he cleans up my... uh... vomit... yea gross. See I got food poisoning from the chicken.

"Sorry Len." I say as I vomit into the bowl Len gave me. "Len, you still need to take Miku." I say thoughtfully

"Do I have to?" Len wines

"Yes, and please be nice about it. Show her a good time." I instruct Len

"Fine, are you going to be Ok here by yourself?" Len asks, Do I hear concern in his voice?

"I'll be fine as long as Miku doesn't blow up on me saying how horrible you where to her!" I shout weakly

"Don't worry about me just get some rest" Len says walking out the door to the car.

./././././././.

"What! poor Rin," Miku says after Len explains what happened to Rin. "Yea..." Len replies "Well lets go." They walk to Len's car and drive to the fair.

When they get there they hand their tickets to the man in the booth. He gives them green paper wristbands so the can ride and do all the activities. Miku and Len walk around looking for something to do. They both decide they want to go into the haunted house, big mistake on Miku's part...

Miku was squeezing Len's arm as hard as she could. her legs felt like jelly she was scared stiff. "Len!" she yelped jumping into his arms when the chainsaw guy hopped out scaring her senseless. Len just smirked holding her tightly against his chest. Miku felt comfortable and safe in Len's arms, but she would never admit it to anyone. Epically not Len himself.

She pushed Len away from her and continued walking. A man jumped out and scared the death out of Miku. She screamed as loud as she could. It was so loud the man had to cover his ears. Len laughed till he couldn't breath. The stupid idiot! Thought Miku and that he was laughing at her pissed her off. When Miku's pissed you don't want to mess with her. Len was still laughing. God dammit what's wrong with him! Miku was pretty fed up now. She walked up to Len, without thinking, she slapped the stupid jerky idiot's face.

Len stared at her for a good ten seconds and finally said, "Aw that hurt!" sarcastically and at that Miku snapped. She stomped of out of the haunted house and just left Len's sorry butt behind. She decided that she would go on the Ferris wheel and ditch the annoying bastard. So she went on the giant Ferris wheel to chill out for a bit. Len text her automatically as she got on. She ignored him it was probably him saying some stupid, unwanted apology. She was getting sick of Len. He was cool at times... but others... he's a pain in the ass. Len an Miku weren't on good levels to begin with... Yea she needed to focus on something other than the perverted retard.

Len called her, she ignored him again. What if he's freaking out? Miku thought, nah probably not. I mean its not like I'm special to him or anything. Miku rode the Ferris wheel over and over again totally ignoring Len for two solid hours. Miku kept a timer to see how long it would take for Len to find her, if he was even looking... He most likely was? Yep Len probably forgot about her, now that's just sad on her part.

What happened next really surprised Miku and also infuriated her. Mainly the second thought. You know how if you loose a child and you go to the 'help' booth and they have an intercom. Well Len got one of the employees to call her there. At this point Miku was so mad at the idiot that she decided to text him, but not come to him. If Miku did go to the booth that would make Len win the game, and Miku doesn't loose!

_What the freaking monkey brain guts is wrong with you! I'm fine you dumb ass! I'm freaking avoiding you! IDIOT!_

She sent that getting an immediate answer:

_I thought I could annoy you enough that I could get you to come back! I miss you! _:3

_That's it I'm ignoring you, AGAIN!_

_NO! come back, please! Miku I thought that some weird old guy took off with you or something! I was super scared!_

Miku left this unanswered she was tired of Len, and thinking of Len made her hate him more than anything. In all honesty Miku was bored. She wanted Len to at least put up an effort to find her. He can do that right?! Ok she was really bored... Ugh where is that stupid Kagamine Kid?! Miku thought.

"God where is he?!" she yelled at the top of her lungs

'Sweetheart, I'm right here!" Len shuts at the bottom of the ride, the Ferris wheel stopped abruptly with Miku at the top of it.

"What are you doing here! What the hell makes you think I'm waiting for you?' Miku yells spitefully

"Oh, um I tracked your phone so I could find you and who else would you be waiting for?" Len answers smirking"Ok tracking my phone, Len that's just creepy. Leave me alone for all you know I could be waiting for my brother!" Miku says wishing she could throw something at Len."Now why would you be waiting for Mikuo?" Len asks making Miku think"Because I text him telling him I need him to take me home!" She shouts victoriously "Um, actually you didn't," Len says shaking his phone. Then Mikuo text her.

_Why does Len think I'm picking you up? Are you two fighting, again?_

_Yea I'm on a stupid Ferris wheel and Len is being a freakin' pain!_

_Not my problem! _:)

_WTF! Oh and when I get home your dead_

_Love ya sis_

_yea, sure_

"Miku just come down" Len pouts obviously bored with the situation. Miku being as stubborn as she was ignored Len. After a wile the ride started moving, and Miku came down. The employee said that she had to get off. Len was waiting at the base of the ride with his stupid smirk... Ugh I swear I'm gonna slap him, why is he so annoying?! Miku thinks as he walks up to her still smirking. Does he have a death wish?! She thought walking toward him. Len did something then that miku never would have expected, EVER. Len Kissed her.

**((A.N.) Ha, Ha cliffy! Please review! I'm going to update my other story tomorrow!**

**-RSJ)**


End file.
